


Hey, Hi There, Hello

by Straumoy



Category: DC Elseworlds, inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 200 words - Crossover time! 2 characters from different universes meet unexpectedly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 200 words - Crossover time! 2 characters from different universes meet unexpectedly.

Power Girl looked around at the desolate place she found herself in. Torn and abandoned ruins from some long lost battle as far as the eye could see. The barren lands held a serenity that seemed so unnatural and otherworldly. After walking for hours she met a man of skin and bones in tattered pale robes.  

"Is there really a paradise and a hell?" she said. 

"Who are you?" the man said, not looking up from under his hood. 

"I am Kara Zor-L," she said, looking herself up and down, "I come from the planet Krypton." 

"You, a bimbo!" the man scoffed. "What desperate lot would have you as their champion? Your tits are vulgar." 

Power Girl became so angry that she began to draw up her heat vision, but the robed man continued: "So you have powers! Your powers are probably much too dull to achieve anything." 

As she was about to blast him with the full force of her heat vision the man shouted: "Here open the gates of hell!" 

At these words Power Girl swiftly shut off her deadly glare and bowed her head in shame. 

"And here open the gates of paradise," said the robed man. 


End file.
